


revengers

by laokeng



Series: revengers [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), M/M, Magic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Summary: IT is just a beginning of the stroy





	revengers

Chapter 1 广场和地牢

Thomas刚踏进卡里亚王城时就和一个小青年撞个满怀，包里的东西散了一地。还来不及道歉，对方连爬带滚的迅速逃走。紧接着一群衣着光鲜，银盔亮甲的官兵追在后面，大喊着：“抓住他！抓住他！”

Thomas手忙脚乱的捡起他的东西，退到一边。听路人的谈话才知道是在抓捕灭龙法师。那么小的孩子都不放过？Thomas惊讶，转而又想到“斩草不除根，春风吹又生”自嘲的笑笑，继续走着。

卡里亚广场上广场上聚集着不少的人。好奇的Thomas挤进去看到了正中央架起了高高的刑台，上面绑着一个神色绝望的少女，楚楚可怜。广场正对着城堡的大门，人王詹森和教主Ava站在城门上，高居临下的看着众人。詹森抬手，指着刑台上的少女，“大家都要引以为戒，这个外表美丽内心邪恶的少女，因阴谋使用巫术和魔法而判其有罪，根据卡里亚的法律规定——我，人王詹森，已经明令禁止此类行为，违者处以火刑，我自诩是公平正直的君主，但是若犯有施咒之罪，我授权行刑。”

他举起手，刑台旁的鼓点响起三两声。雅雀无声的广场上，沉闷的鼓点将气氛压抑到最低。鼓点之后，刽子手们高举的火把伴着詹森的手下落，点燃高台。美丽的少女就瞬间就变成了卡里亚广场最绚丽的火焰。

“恭喜我们战胜了邪恶！让我们开始庆祝吧。”詹森欢呼起来。丝毫不在意下面的民众平静的气氛。Thomas注意到大家的热情并不是很高。

“之前的卡里亚硝烟四起，充斥着魔法和蛮荒，但是在人民的帮助下，魔法被驱逐到国土之外。今天我决定举办庆典，以庆祝降伏巨龙及卡里亚从恶龙统治中解放的二十周年，让我们开始庆祝吧。”詹森似乎注意到人群的气氛，试图唤起大家的热情。

就在这个时候，一声惨叫打破了他的计划。沙哑的尖叫，像划在砂纸上的枯枝一般惨烈渗人。一个衣衫褴褛的老妇人走出来，颤颤巍巍的指着城门上的詹森，“这里只有一个魔鬼，并且和魔法无关，那就是你。”老妇人的手部住的颤抖，字字泣血：“你心存憎恨， 你愚昧无知。那是我的女儿，每天会笑着为我做饭，开心的照顾邻居孩子的一个无辜少女。她和别人并没有什么区别，一样会笑，会哭，对生活充满热爱。而你，你现在却杀了他们，说他们罪有应得，就为了天生带来的魔法而杀了他们！你和魔鬼有什么区别？”最后一句质问，老妇人用尽全力喊出，身体止不住的颤抖。

“魔法就是邪恶。”詹森当机立断，“卫兵，抓住他。”

“魔法才不是，你才是邪恶！”老妇人气呼呼的反驳，卫兵们横冲直撞，冲散了人群，冲到了老妇人的面前。老妇人纵身跳入火中，报丧鸦一般凄厉的声音响起，“你，不得好死，这个国家将会四分五裂，魔法将会再一次崛起！”

詹森被老妇人的诅咒吓住了，Ave上前一步，做祈祷状，“愿上天能够安抚你的怒气。”

真是好手段。Thomas冷笑，一句话就将对方的预言变成了愤怒的口不择言。看来是个厉害的角色。他拍拍包，悄声说：“嘿，Newt，这大祭司看起来很厉害啊，你觉得呢？”包里的东西并没有回答他的问题。他无聊的撇撇嘴，去找人。

詹森来到卡里亚的地牢最深处，沿着里头狭长漆黑的小道一路向下，在黑暗的最深处，锁着一头健硕的黑龙。他安静的盘踞在这不见天日的地牢中，如果不是腿上那粗粗长长的铁链昭示着他被囚禁的事实，还他这是在巢穴中睡着了。黑暗中亮起一团火，照亮了詹森的半张脸，另一半的脸任隐藏在黑暗中，阴沉的可怕，“没想到曾今叱咤风云的艾尔比做阶下囚也如此合适。”

黑龙艾尔比歪过头找个舒服的姿势接着盘缩着，并不理睬。对于艾尔比的无视，詹森很生气。但他知道现在不是生气的时候，“关于你二十年前说的预言，他绝对不会出现。我今天已经杀死所有的灭龙法师，等到明天的庆典上，我要将你也杀死。”

“詹森，别老死不死的。对于我们这种活了上万年的生物来说，死倒是一种解脱。”艾尔比头也不抬，讥笑道，“只有你这种胆小鬼才会害怕。”

卡里亚所在的底玛大陆，曾经一个由龙统治世界。它们体格硕大，背身双翼，会飞会喷火。灼热的龙息，能喷出灼烧一切的火焰。后来，人类出现了稀有的灭龙法师，抵抗龙的统治。趁着灭龙法师和龙两败俱伤，人王詹森带领人族，在大祭司艾娃的帮助下建立了卡里亚城，开创了人统治大陆的时代。废墟之上崛起的卡里亚现在变得无比繁华，但老一辈的人么永远不会忘记混战的黑暗时代。

因此，詹森脸色铁青，“我不是害怕，我是为了不在让世界变成废墟。我会尽一切办法阻止灭龙魔法的到来。我要守护现在的和平世界。”

艾尔比轻笑起来，“别被过去所束缚。你该看清这个世界了。”

话不投机半句多，“我就是世界。”詹森气呼呼的离开，地牢再次归于黑暗。

忽然，黑暗中，多了一双琥珀色的眼睛，“灭龙魔法真的能和语言说的一样？”

艾尔比苍老的声音响起，“是的，只要詹森死了就行。”


End file.
